Severus's Queen
by Tarsina18
Summary: Hermione is adopted, who is her family and what does Snape have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

Severus was watching his witch talk to her best friends, Harry Boy-Who-Lived Potter and Ronald I'm-Stupid Weasley. Hermione turned to look at him with a secretive smile before looking back at her two dunderheaded friends.

"Hermione, why are you smiling at the bat?" Ron demanded of 'his' witch. Hermione glared at him in anger.

"Ronald Weasley, his name is Professor Snape not Old Dungeon Bat." Hermione snapped at one of her best friends. "You will have to get along with him eventually, he is a professor and he will be your teacher until we graduate." She turned to the snickering black haired boy beside her. "Harry don't laugh, I won't help you pass your classes if you keep laughing at Professor Snape." She warned him with a light glare. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Mione, don't get mad at me for going with what everyone else says about him." Ron demanded angrily.

"Don't disrespect your teachers." She snarled at him. "I don't want to hear you say one more derogatory word about him I will never speak to you again." She announced to the Great Hall. "The same goes for you Harry."  
>She added in a quieter voice.<p>

"We get it. No more rude words about the Professors." The sixth year answered her quietly. "For the past few years I apologize for anything I may have said about any of you." Harry said to his teachers bowing his head in repentance.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Professor McGonnagal spoke for all of the teachers most of whom were staring at him in shock.

"Now settle down and get back to eating." Professor Dumbledore informed the student body. "If you are done you may head to your first class." He called out to his students, the ones who were finished with their breakfast

rose and began working their ways to their first class. Hermione was among those who left the room.

"Hurry up or we will be late to Potions." She called to her classmates as she was leaving the Great Hall. Ron and harry both groaned at her reminder and rushed to finish their food before they ran to the dungeons to make it to the class in time. They reached it right before Snape showed up himself and slid into their seats as he was entering the room with his normal flaring robes and slamming door.

"Mr Potter, Mr. Weasley, Detention at 5 for your disturbance in the Great Hall." He ordered the Gryffindors that were annoying his Hermione. "Ms. Granger you will have detention at 7 tonight." He told her. She nodded and waited for him to put the day's potion up on the board. He flicked his wand at the board causing a potion she had already brewed to appear. She flushed when she realized what it was the Polyjuice Potion.

"Professor, who will we be turning into?" She asked him curiously.

"No one Ms Granger you will be helping me stock up on the potion for the Ministry Of Magic. Well those that pass." He added glaring at Neville Longbottom. "You will be working in groups of 4, 2 Slytherins and 2 Gryffindors." He informed his class. "I will be assigning you to the groups. Malfoy, Nott, Weasley, Potter. Granger, Longbottom, Goyle, Crabbe. Zablini, Parkenson, Thomas, Finnigan." The list went on and on.

The groups were moved to specific seating and allowed to begin to quietly talk about who was doing what on the potion.

"Neville get the ingredients, Goyle, the cleanest caldron you can find, Crabbe, get a clean knife. I will set up the area and begin to prepare the ingredients for when they are needed. Then all we need to do is put them in when needed to keep the potion from going critical while we are brewing it." Hermione said to her group. The boys rushed off to do as she asked of them while she cleaned the area they were sitting in. Neville was the first one back followed by Crabbe and Goyle. She cast cleaning charms on the caldron and the knife before she set them to begin the potions base and putting the heat on at the correct temperature. She showed Neville how to cut the ingredients and left him to it so she could begin grinding some of the ingredients while directing the two Slytherins to mash up the other ingredients and helping whenever one of them began to make a mistake. She noticed that, like she was, Malfoy was making sure Harry and Ron didn't mess things up.

She snorted at the reminder of how bad they truly are at brewing potions. Once they finished preparing the ingredients her group began adding the ingredients in the proper time and order. When the potion needed to simmer for 3 days she cast a bubble charm over the lid, keeping it from exploding should anything go wrong in the time between classes. It would also keep people from sabotaging it. Hermione waited after class for Professor Snape to see the clear room.

"Ms. Granger, what do you want?" He demanded of his witch.

"What do you think I want, Severus?" She asked coyly, getting a shiver of delight from him. He responded by casting a locking charm at the door followed by his usual wards to keep students out of his room while he was busy. He smiled at her and used a silent spell to strip her of her cloths. Her gasp of shock at the cold air just served to arouse him more, causing him to stand at attention.

"Mine." He growled into her ear. She flushed and pressed against him wanton for his touch.

"Just as you are mine." She answered with a slow grin.

"Come on witch." He answered her grin with a seductive glance at her body. They went through his office to his private chambers leaving a trail of his cloths along the way. Hermione could feel herself getting wet as they moved to his bedroom. She allowed him to push her gently onto his huge bed and let out gasps and moans showing her enjoyment of his worship of her body.

"Severus!" She called out as he enveloped her lower lips in his mouth. His mouth gave no quarter as he teased her into screams of delight. He pulled away when her juices were flowing freely from her. He moved up her body paying attention to her breasts and lips. By the time he was in position to enter her she was weeping both above and below for him to become one with her. He pushed into her tight entrance slowly, knowing how much she likes him to go fast, and wanting to draw out her wild side. "Severus." She whined at him pushing her hips against his to try to speed him up. He gave her a slow grin that was driving her crazy.

"Tell me what you want." He ordered her not moving any faster. She pushed against him again, tightening her muscles around him. He groaned at the sensations her actions were causing. "Tell me!" He bit out.

"More!" She gasped as he sped up a little. "Yes, Faster!" She cried out as he began moving at a much faster pace. She tilted her hips allowing him to go deeper. His thrusts were becoming erratic as he continued to speed up making Hermione scratch and create bloody furrows into his back as she was sent over the edge with him following quickly behind. Once they came down from the mutual high he cast a tempest charm and found out it was almost dinner time. They dressed and went to eat dinner in the Great Hall. Along the way they chatted lightly about how everyone would take the news of their relationship. Hermione's look of shock and fear caused him to stop talking.

"Hermione?" He asked concern showing on his face.

"Ron, what are you staring at?" She demanded of her friend.

"You are walking with and talking with that GIT?!" Ron exploded at her. "YOU ARE MINE AND I WILL NOT GIVE YOU TO HIM" He yelled at his former best friend.

"I do not belong to you, Ronald." She snapped at him. "If I want to speak and walk with Professor Snape then I will because I AM NO ONE'S PROPERTY!" She shouted at him.

"Under Pureblood Law, I have the right to claim a muggleborn 'under' my protection." Ron answered hotly. "That means that I can order you around and you will have to obey or lose your rights as a witch." Ron sneered at her. "Unless one of the 'most ancient and noble' houses want to to claim you overthrowing the noble house of Weasley." He added.

"Weasley your ignorance is a disgrace to purebloods." Draco Malfoy pointed out from the side of the hall. "A disgraced house can't claim a muggleborn." He added glaring at the idiot.

"We can because it was disgraced due to a disagreement with another house." Weasley snarled at Malfoy.

"You are not the Lord or Heir of Weasley, so you can't claim her." Draco retorted.

"Why do you care, your family hates muggleborns." Ron growled at his family's rival.

"You are the one yelling at _my_ Godfather." Draco answered in return.

"Both of you cut it out before I take points from both houses." Snape interrupted the idiots arguing over _HIS_ witch.

"Sir, she is an unclaimed, brilliant witch that could benefit any pureblood house." Draco reminded him.

"She isn't." Snape answered his godson.

"What isn't she unclaimed or she isn't brilliant?" Draco asked looking at his godfather in shock.

"She isn't unclaimed, Draco." Another male voice came from the door to the great hall.

"Father?" Draco asked at the same time Snape said.

"Lucius?" The looks of shock on their faces was worth Lord Malfoy's words, causing Hermione to crack up laughing.

"Ms. Granger are you feeling well?" Lucius asked the young woman who had dropped to the floor laughing hard.

"The look-" Hermione gasped, "on their faces." She continued to laugh herself breathless, "Too funny." She ended her long laughter actually crying at the still shocked faces around her. She turned to Lucius who was extending his hand to help her up. "Thank you Lord Malfoy." She said remembering the etiquette she was taught as a young child. His look of shock was better hidden than his son's, but it was still there. She smiled at the shocked Lord and answered the questions in their eyes. "I was adopted by the Granger's." She announced to the group of people around them. "How did you think I was getting everything so quickly?" She commented lightly.

"Who are your real parents?" Severus asked looking at her in shock.

"My Parent's names are..." She was cut off when Dumbledore showed up in the hall and interrupted.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked knowing that something was amiss.

"Nothing Headmaster." Hermione answered quickly sending a plea in her eyes not to mention her adoption. "Mr. Malfoy was merely helping me up from when I fell." She explained even quicker than her first answering.

"Thank you for aiding a Muggleborn Student, Lucius." Dumbledore said sounding astonishingly sarcastic.

"Muggleborn or not she is a lady and does not belong on the floor." Lucius answered sounding upset that he had to touch her.

"If we are done fawning over Ms. Granger, can we go eat now?" Severus drawled, causing Hermione's underwear to become damp. She looked up into his eyes allowing him to see the knowledge through Legitimacy, causing his eyes to heat up.

"Sorry, Professor Snape." Hermione apologized.

"Five points from Gryffindor." He answered snappishly.

"Now Severus, that is unfair. She fell not like she was holding you up on purpose." Dumbledore said gently to the Potion's Master.

"She is not in her seat and is going to have detention with myself for disrespecting a professor." He informed his employer.

"Very well, Severus, just take it easy on her." The headmaster said with a sigh. _Some people never change. He better not see her real family._ Dumbledore thought as he turned away and moved to his seat at the center of the table for teachers.

"Thank you Professor Snape. I will explain while in 'detention'." She informed them before walking away from them knowing that Lord Malfoy would be there.

"I hope he forgives me for not telling him before." She whispered into the empty hall. "I don't know if _he_ will know and if _he _does find out, I will never be allowed around my friends again." She added to the open air. Hermione moved into the Great Hall and sat beside her friends eating dinner and turning towards Snape and waiting for him to enter her mind. _What time is my detention?_ She asked him from her mind. He nodded when he received her question and allowed her into his own mind.

_7, Let your friends know. _He answered her knowing that she would do as he asked. She nodded letting him know the message would be passed along.

"Ron, Harry we need to meet up at 7. I have something to tell you both." She whispered to her best friends. They both nodded, though Harry looked more confused than anyone.

"No worries, Hermione, we will be there." Harry assured her. Ron just glared at her.

"It is about what we were talking about in the hall." She informed him.

"Whatever, Hermione." He snarled at his former friend.

"Ron we can't chose our parents." She growled at him sounding demonic.

"I don't care Mione." Ron spat at her. Just as he finished speaking the bell for end of dinner rang. She grabbed Harry's hand and lead him away from the rest of Gryffindor and towards the dungeons.

"Why are we going to the potions' classroom?" He asked her raising an eyebrow at her flushed face.

"There is a few things you need to know about me." She answered vaguely. "The first is that I am in a relationship with Professor Snape." She informed her best friend before opening the door to Snape's office. She then walked up to him, ignoring the looks of Lucius and Draco as she swept by them and planted herself in his lap.

"Ms. Granger, that isn't appropriate for a student." Lucius commented, looking at the mysterious girl before him.

"Lord Malfoy, my name is Hermione. I would prefer you call me that as opposed to Ms. Granger." The witch informed the Lord of the Malfoy clan.

"Very well, Hermione." Lucius amended politely. "That still isn't proper for a student to do." He repeated himself. Her smirk drew his attention.

"It is not improper as I am of age and we are betrothed." She retorted to the Blonde Lord.

"It is an old contract with my family's woman. Called the Family Eternal Contract." She informed the group. "I merely had to accept the Prince Blood Heir as my betrothed." She said with a smile. Snape kissed her neck as she was speaking.

"That means you are an heiress to one of the most ancient or royal clans." Draco said in awe. "Which one is it?"

"Royal." She answered instantly. "Born of a Squib and a Wizard." She told them with a smile.

"Who?" Harry cut in reminding them of his presence. Her face fell as she looked at him.

"My mother was of the Hufflepuff bloodline." Hermione informed them. "I had to keep the Sorting Hat from blurting it out to everyone." She giggled remembering the fight she had with it.

"Who is your father?" Draco asked shocked that the Princess of Hufflepuff was sitting before him.

"I don't know." She answered. "All I know is that he was a wizard. I don't even know if he is still alive." She informed them.

"A family tree potion should allow you to find out." Severus informed her gently kissing her neck again.

"How long does it take to brew?" She asked him.

"45 Min." He answered instantly.

"Let's get started then." She said jumping up and pulling out a textbook before flipping though it to find the potion mentioned. Once she found it she began pulling out the ingredients she would need for it. She stopped to look at Professor Snape. "It needs Dragon's blood." She reminded him. "That isn't in the student section of ingredients." She reminded him he just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Severus, may I get the Dragon's blood from your stores?" She asked politely.

"You may." He answered her finally. The potion's master watched as she pulled out the required ingredient. She then pulled out a vial of potion that he smirked at her. "Stealing an unknown potion from my stores?" He asked smiling at her.

"It is my potion." She answered him with a pout.

"What potion is that, Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her confused as to why she would have it in the potion master's private store room.

"Contraceptive." She answered shortly, causing him to blush when she downed it quickly. Hermione then went back to the cauldron and poured the exact amount into the cauldron. She let it simmer for 5 minutes and then began stirring as she added the next 5 ingredients, making sure that she went counter clockwise on every fifth stir. Once all of the ingredients were added she looked at them and sighed, "It will take 10 more minutes until it is finished." She informed them. They were all watching her in fascination as she completed the potion with ease. Once it was completed she bottled it up in several vials and then turned towards Severus for more instructions.

"How many generations do you want to go back?" He inquired.

"3, That should help me find out if I have any living grandparents." She said lightly.

"Okay three drops of blood in your vial. Then spread it out on the parchment." Severus instructed softly. She did as directed and was shocked by what she saw.

"Who are you related to?" Harry asked looking at the horror written on her face.

"Hermione?" Severus asked approaching her and gently reaching for her. "Who is it?" He asked her holding her close.

"I am a double royal." She answered knowing that Harry would understand what she was saying. His look of shock and fear was all the conformation she required.

"No, not him." Harry whispered knowing that now 2 Death Eaters would have to report it. Severus looked at the parchment and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Tom Molorovo Riddle?" He asked looking at them not understanding their horror. Hermione lifted her wand and wrote the name in the air before flicking it to say I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. The shock on both of the Death Eaters faces would have been comical if it weren't for the fact that _he_ was the father of Hermione.

"You are the Dark Lord's lost child." Lucius said dropping to his knees before the princess of the dark sect.

"I am now the true heiress to Hogwarts, and the Wizarding Throne." She said in shock. Those words got everyone else to fall to their knees before her.

"Hail the new ruler of England." Lucius intoned followed by Severus. "I Lord Lucius Malfoy, pledge myself to your protection."

"I, Lord Severus Snape Prince, Pledge myself to your protection." Severus stated looking at her in awe.

"Wow, I have been hanging out with royalty." Harry said causing Hermione to laugh at them.

"Thank you for your pledges, but you both are already sworn to another." She reminded them with a quick look at the words still floating in the air. "I wager _he _will wish to meet with me." She said with a sigh. "I will alert him to my bloodline and send it to him through one of you." She informed the Death Eaters. They nodded and suddenly groaned in unison, their marks flaring. Without thinking Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus and was shocked when she was apperated away with him to visit her father apparently.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_I don't own Harry Potter._

Snape's look of shock was visible when he realized that he had taken her with him. She was still holding a vial of potion and parchment so if he required proof she could provide it.

"What is this?" A man on a dark throne demanded looking down at the young woman wrapped around his potion's master. A second glance told him it was the Mudblood Hermione Granger. "Did you bring me a present, Severus?" He demanded of the spy.

"My Lord, she has news that I thought you would like to know in person, so I brought her with me." Snape answered hoping his choice of words wouldn't get him Cruicoed for lying.

"What news is that?" Voldemort demanded of the pair that brought him the girl.  
>"My Lord, we have found your lost child." Lucius informed his Dark master.<p>

"Don't lie to me, Lucius. My heir was killed by Dumbledore." Voldemort snarled at his left hand man.

"He isn't." Hermione spoke up. "I have proof that I am what they say. I am your daughter, and I can prove it now." She said looking him in the eyes, knowing that if he wanted he could easily pull the information form her mind. "Would you like me to use the potion or are you going to look into my mind?" She asked him with her own eyebrow raised at his hiss of irritation. "I have stared down Slytherin's Basilisk, you have nothing on it's death glare." She informed him.

"Do the test before me." He ordered watching carefully when she unstoppered the potion and pulled a knife out, cutting her finger lightly, causing 3 drops of blood to fall into the vial. She then poured it onto the parchment she was also carrying and offered it to him. He read the names of her, her mother, her father, and both of their parents and grandparents. "Where have you been?" He asked her looking at her with soft eyes.

"Dumbledore placed me with muggles, and told me I was a muggleborn." She informed him. "If not for the Sorting Hat's words at my sorting I would have never known he was lying." She told her father.

"What do you mean?" The Dark Lord asked her.

"I am a twice Royal." She informed him. "My mother was from a squibbed out line from the Hufflepuff bloodline." She told him. His shock was almost comical.

"You, I don't even have words for you right now." He said looking at her, shaking his head. "I will need to appoint protectors for you." He mumbled to himself. "And arrange a betrothal." He added under his breath.

"I am already betrothed." Hermione answered looking at him evenly.

"I want you with someone on my side." He said sharply. "I don't care if you love your red-headed friend, I won't allow you to marry him." He informed her in a slight rage.

"I have accepted the Family Contract with the Lord of the house of Prince." She announced to him raising an eyebrow at him when his face went blank.

"I give up, who?" The Dark Lord asked his smug daughter.

"Severus." She answered rolling her eyes at him.

"SNAPE is a Lord?" Bellatrix yelled from the doorway glaring at the Potion's master in anger.

"His name is Lord Severus Snape Prince." Hermione snarled at the female that was currently trying to curse her. Severus had erected a shield over her as had Lucius and her own father. "Father, are you going to let her get away with attacking me?" She asked the Dark Wizard.

"No, cease your attack on my Heiress, Bellatrix." He ordered the crazy woman. Her shriek of anger filled the room.

"Your child is dead." The woman shouted at him, "What kind of lies did you put in My Lord's mind?" She demanded looking at the girl before her.

"Read the results yourself, Madame LeStrange." She said flicking her wand and making the parchment fly to the woman in denial. Bellatrix read the paper then cast a reveling charm on it to see if it were fake. Once it was proven real she looked up with tears in her eyes as she dropped to the floor in reverence.

"Forgive me, Princess, I was rude." She said bowing deeply from her kneeling position on the floor. "I wish to be apart of your personal guard to make up for my mistake." She offered the rulers of the Dark.

"As long as you treat me and my betrothed with respect and don't attack my friends outside of the battle field, I have no problems with that." Hermione answered looking at the mad woman. "That is another thing to discuss with you, Father, I am best friends with Harry Potter, and I know he has no desire to fight in this war."

"Then why does he continue to fight against me?" Her father demanded.

"Maybe because you keep attacking him?" Hermione answered smartly. "In first year, you attacked him several times, and he only acted in self defense, Second year you set a basilisk on him, watched him kill it and get bitten before attacking him with his own wand." She reminded him. "Fourth year, need I explain that at all?" She asked rhetorically. He shook his head with a look of disbelief on his face.  
>"What do you suggest I do to rectify this situation?" He asked looking at her in confusion as she pulled out a coin from her pocket along with her wand.<p>

~Harry PM coming to get you. Be ready.~ She spelled out on the coin. "Severus, would you get Harry for me?" She asked her lover.

"Of course, Princess." Snape answered as he apperated out of the room only to return with Potter in a few minutes. When he popped in with Harry Hermione moved to embrace her best friend.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked her friend. He nodded before turning to face the wizard that had attempted to kill him at the end of the last year.

"Hello, Voldemort." Harry said bravely.

"Potter, thank you for coming." Hermione's father said looking at the boy with his red eyes.

"Thank you for the invitation this time." Harry answered honestly surprised. "I hope you aren't here to kill me?" He said hopefully, looking at Hermione.

"I am here to arrange a truce with you." The leader of the dark promised the savior of the light.

"What are your conditions?" Harry asked looking at the man before him.

"Stop fighting against me and I will leave you and your significant other out of the war." Voldemort answered.

"What if I don't want out of the war?" Harry asked getting a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked the 15 year old boy.

"Do you have any idea how I am treated at home?" Harry demanded of the Dark Lord.

"No." Voldemort answered shortly. "I don't even know where you live in the summer." He answered the boy.

"I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." He answered looking down.

"Petunia, as in your Mother's sister?" Severus asked looking at him in shock.

"Do you know my Aunt Professor Snape?" Harry asked shocked at the man's acquaintance with his magic hating aunt.

"She is Lily's older sister, and was always jealous of her powers as a witch." Severus answered. "I was friends with your mother when we were in school together." He informed the boy-who-lived. "I live down the road from where your mother grew up." He added to the boy's shock.

"Well Aunt Petunia married a man that hates magic and as an extension, me. He has tried to beat the freak out of me since I was small. I also am the cook, cleaner, gardener, and everything else that needs to be done in their house." He informed the group of magic users. "They taught me how to do most of that when I was only four years old." Harry informed them.

"Your scars." Hermione whispered remembering how bad his back was.

"They get worse every year. Uncle Vernon said something new would happen when I got home for the summer." He shuddered. "At least my cousin isn't willing to hurt me anymore, not after I saved his life this summer." He muttered under his breath.

"Wait, what!" Lucius demanded of the teenager that reminded him so much of his own son. "Why would your family treat you like that? They are getting paid to care for you." He demanded his face showing his outrage.

"They spend the least amount of money on me and that is only if they can't get away with not using it on me at all." Harry responded with an angry scowl on his face.

"Don't lie Potter. You are treated like a prince at home." Snape said trying to hold his disbelief in as he took in the knowledge that a boy was treated so badly by his own family.

"Does this look like I am treated like a prince?" Harry demanded ripping his shirt off and showing his scared chest and back to the room. Scars littered his skin and some of them formed words. Hermione, who had seen some of them gasped in shock.

"Harry, these are new." She said tracing the word FREAK on his back. "And still tender. This happened right before you met up with us." She gasped. Her face grew dark and her magic began to fly around her filling the air with her anger.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry called out to the witch. "Mione." He called to her trying to get her attention. _/Shit, she isn't responding./_ He hissed under his breath, gaining Voldemort's attention.

"You can speak Parsletongue?" He asked the boy.

"Ummm. Yes." Harry answered getting slightly distracted. "Professor if we don't snap her out of it she will begin attacking everything with an aura." He informed the Potion's Master.

"How do you suggest snapping her out of it, Potter?" Severus demanded.

"Your her betrothed you figure it out." He snapped at the Potion's Teacher.

"Are you suggesting that Severus lay a hand on her while I am here?" Voldemort asked.

"She will begin attacking anyone she is unfamiliar with first. Meaning you, and your followers. Professor Snape and I are the last ones it would attack, and as much as I love her as a sister, I am not kissing her. Sorry." Harry answered his former enemy. Just as he finished speaking Hermione's power flew out at Bellatrix pinning the witch to the ground as it began trying to rip the witch's magic out of her body forever. The group stared at Hermione in shocked fear before Severus moved to her side and pulled her close, placing his lips over hers and pressing lightly, hoping it would snap her out of the power filled rage over her friend. Her reaction was not lost on anyone, as she dropped her victim and latched onto Severus's lips with a vengeance. She opened her eyes after a second and snuggled into his embrace lovingly.

"Thank you, Severus." Voldemort stated dryly looking at his daughter. "Hermione, are you okay now?" He asked his daughter gently.

"Sorry about that Bellatrix, I wasn't in control." Hermione apologized to her new guard. "And yes, as you can tell when one of my close friends is in danger I go berserk." She told her father.

"What were you doing to her?" He asked his daughter.

"I rip the driving life force out of my opponents. For a witch or wizard it takes their magic. For muggles, it kills them." She answered with a shiver.


End file.
